Porque no se podía evitar
by Misila
Summary: Pocas cosas han afectado tanto a los Nott como las palabras del sanador que atendió a su hija cuando su gripe se complicó. Pero ahora que lo saben, tienen que tomar medidas al respecto.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling, pero eso ya lo sabemos.

Este fic está dedicado a **Zarket**. Para empezar, porque me cae bien. Para seguir, porque me dio la idea y no me hubiera quebrado la cabeza de esta manera si no lo hubiera hecho. Y lo digo con cariño, que conste. Y para terminar, porque sospecho que quiere más a mis pequeños Nott que yo misma...

* * *

_**Porque no se podía evitar**_

o—o

**Veinte de diciembre de dos mil diecisiete**

Daphne sabe que Theodore sigue sin tener la menor idea de cómo reaccionar a la noticia. No puede culparlo. Ella tampoco consigue digerir lo que les ha dicho el sanador.

Prefiere quedarse con la parte buena: pese a que la gripe de su hija se ha complicado y tiene la impresión de que va a costarles un mundo mantenerla quieta para que guarde reposo hasta que se recupere, el estado de Nicky no es tan grave como temían y probablemente en un par de semanas estará correteando de nuevo con sus hermanos.

Pero lo otro… Daphne suspira mientras le aparte el cabello oscuro de la cara a su hija. La niña ha oído las palabras del sanador tan bien como sus padres, aunque ahora mismo parece no importarle. La poción que le han dado para bajarle la fiebre está dándole un sueño tremendo, y sus ojos azules se cierran poco a poco, a pesar de que quiere mantenerlos abiertos.

—Mami—la llama, con la voz ronca. Las palabras parecen hacerle daño en su garganta inflamada—. ¿Estáis enfadados conmigo?

Daphne se inclina sobre ella para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—No, cielo.

Theodore, que lleva mirando por la ventana desde que ha vuelto de acompañar al sanador a la salida de la casa, se vuelve hacia su esposa y su hija. Su expresión es indescifrable y su mirada inquietante, pero Daphne aguanta el contacto visual hasta que él lo rompe.

—¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?—comenta el hombre. Su tono no tiene nada de broma.

Daphne aprieta las mandíbulas con rabia.

—Esta mañana te iba a dar algo porque estaba ardiendo—le recuerda en voz baja—. Sigue siendo tu hija.

Theodore echa un vistazo a Nicky, que ya tiene los ojos cerrados, y luego vuelve a mirar a Daphne.

—Es una _squib_.

Antes de que Daphne pueda replicar o –lo que más le apetece– levantarse y cruzarle la cara a su marido, Theodore sale del dormitorio, sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

o—o

**Veinticinco de diciembre de dos mil diecisiete**

Muchas de las cosas que ahora forman parte de la vida diaria de Theodore no estaban planeadas.

Por ejemplo, tener a sus hijos alrededor. Siempre supuso que su cometido se limitaba a darles lo que necesitasen y un apellido de cientos de años, pero no pensó que los niños le harían volverse más optimista de lo que hubiera podido imaginar antes de que naciese el mayor, Philip.

Tampoco contaba con acabar teniendo cinco hijos. De hecho, con uno hubiese tenido suficiente. Pero Daphne quería una niña, y Daniel resultó no serlo, así que no les quedó más remedio que intentarlo de nuevo. Y, pese a que Nicky es una de las candidatas a ser el prototipo de lo femenino –le gustan los vestidos, las muñecas y hablar hasta el cansancio–, no fue la última. Cuando Daphne le comunicó a Theodore que estaba embarazada de nuevo, el hombre se quedó diez minutos sin ser capaz de articular palabra. Cuando descubrieron que eran mellizos, estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

No le molesta. Pese a que su idea inicial era muy distinta a la realidad que lo rodea, Theodore quiere a sus hijos y a Daphne, aunque no sea muy dado a demostrarlo.

Lo que le tiene sin saber cómo reaccionar es la noticia de que su tercera hija no tiene ni una gota de magia en las venas.

Hay una solución fácil, por supuesto. No hay que ir muy lejos para encontrar antecedentes de _squibs_ en su familia; su propia tía abuela era una mancha en el linaje de los Nott, una que fue limpiada rápidamente. Theodore nunca ha oído a nadie hablar de ella, y no sabría de su existencia si hace mucho tiempo no hubiera estado curioseando en el despacho de su padre. Al parecer, la mataron con unos nueve años, cuando comprendieron que no era una de los suyos.

Theodore sabe qué clase de mentalidad tenían sus antepasados porque él mismo la comparte, si bien no de una forma tan extrema. A él también le han enseñado, no directamente, sino de forma que el dato cuajara en su interior sin que se diese cuenta, que si ocurre algo que pueda poner en duda la pureza de su familia, lo mejor que se puede hacer es cortar el problema de raíz.

Pero los tiempos cambian. En las últimas décadas, y sobre todo tras la caída del Señor Tenebroso, cada vez más aspectos de la vida muggle se cuelan en la sociedad mágica; y muchos _sangre sucia_ que no quisieron volver a mezclarse con los brujos cuando terminó la Guerra han dado un toque de magia a sus vidas insulsas y aburridas. Theodore respeta la educación que ha recibido, pero no sólo no puede, sino que no _quiere_, deshacerse de su hija, aunque sea de una manera menos extrema que la que ha aprendido.

Cuando habló con Daphne, después de que su esposa recorriese toda la casa, diese con él y le exigiese explicaciones por haberse comportado como un completo idiota, decidieron que la solución más sensata es, por mucho que les vaya a costar a ambos, intentar que Nicky se integre con sus semejantes. Theodore recuerda al conserje de Hogwarts y, pese a que Filch es un viejo cascarrabias, en el fondo lo compadece por llevar toda su vida rodeado de magos y sin ser él uno. Él no quiere eso para su hija.

Lo que no tienen del todo claro es cómo se integra uno en la sociedad muggle. Daphne, siempre optimista, envió el otro día una carta a Millicent Bulstrode, su ex compañera de curso y casa, para quedar con ella y averiguarlo.

Millicent vendrá mañana a casa. Quien viene hoy, y Theodore no está seguro de que la idea le haga gracia, es Draco Malfoy.

Supone que debería enfadarse con Daphne por haberle comentado a su hermana el problema de Nicky, y, así, conseguir que llegue hasta los oídos de su cuñado, pero es cierto que tarde o temprano se hubiera enterado. Suspira. Sólo espera que Draco no sea demasiado desagradable. Por su propio bien.

—Papá, ¿estoy bien?

La voz aguda de su hija menor saca a Theodore de sus cavilaciones. El hombre mira a la más pequeña de la casa, que lleva un vestido violeta y un lazo del mismo color adornando su cabello rubio. Tras ella, su hermano mellizo, tan rubio como ella y con los mismos ojos claros, alarga la mano hacia el pelo de la niña.

—Estás preciosa, Lizzie. Y si tu hermano no te tira del pelo, mejor.

Las pálidas mejillas de Tony enrojecen al saberse descubierto. Su hermana se gira hacia él con los brazos en jarras, y por un momento intimida más de lo que uno espera en una niña de cuatro años.

—Tonto. ¿Y si ahora yo te tiro del pelo a ti, qué, eh?

Tony pone los ojos en blanco y, sin mediar palabra, tira del pelo a su hermana y sale corriendo, con ella detrás.

Theodore espera que las ganas de pelearse se les pasen rápido. Mientras tanto, se dirige al dormitorio de Nicky para ver cómo está la niña; pese a que ya no tiene fiebre, le duele la garganta y Daphne no se separa ni un momento de ella.

Por el camino se cruza con Phil y Dan, que van conversando en lenguaje de signos. Theodore no puede evitar sonreír con algo de orgullo al pensar en cómo todos sus hijos pueden comunicarse entre ellos sin que nadie más lo sepa. Bueno, salvo Scorpius Malfoy, que poco a poco ha conseguido aprender algo.

Nicky está sentada en la cama, con un vestido azul y aspecto de estar a punto de quedarse dormida, mientras Daphne le peina el cabello húmedo. Aún está bastante pálida, y no se hubiera movido de no ser porque su madre la ha obligado. Probablemente la tengan que subir a dormir a mitad de la cena. De hecho, Theodore cree que es mejor que directamente la dejen descansar y reponerse.

—Hola, papá—lo saluda. Daphne saca su varita para secarle el pelo y evitar que se ponga peor y la niña se recuesta en su regazo, mirando a Theodore desde ahí—. ¿Han venido ya los titos?

Theodore niega con la cabeza y su hija cierra los ojos, cansada.

Daphne la abraza en actitud protectora.

—Tienen que estar al venir, cariño.

No ha terminado de decirlo cuando varios golpes secos resuenan en la puerta, retumbando en toda la casa. Nicky se aferra a su madre, molesta por el ruido.

—¡Ya han venido!—anuncia Phil, apareciendo en la puerta—. ¿Abro?

—Puedes mandar al elfo—murmura Theodore, imaginándose la cara de Draco ante tal desplante. Luego, al notar la mirada severa de Daphne, suelta un suspiro de resignación y se corrige—: Quédate con tu hermana, ya vamos tu madre y yo.

o-o-o

Veinte minutos más tarde, Daphne no se explica cómo Theodore aún no ha asesinado al imbécil de su cuñado.

Ella tampoco está lo que se dice contenta con la idea de que su Nicky no vaya a ir nunca a Hogwarts, pero la forma en que Draco mira a la niña, como si fuera poco más que una mascota, y luego mira a Theodore, como si acabase de recibir un regalo especialmente caro, le parecen demasiado.

Los niños también se han dado cuenta, aunque es Phil, que a sus catorce años es el más espontáneo de los cinco, el único que fulmina con la mirada a su tío abiertamente. Dan le dirige miradas de rabia cada vez que ve una sonrisa insolente en sus labios, y los mellizos parecen más confundidos por el ambiente hostil de la cena de Navidad que enfadados con Draco.

En cuanto a Nicky, lo único que quiere es ir a su cuarto y dormir. Daphne no ve el momento de subir a acostarla, y cuando el elfo se acerca correteando para llevarse los platos y los cubiertos se disculpa y coge a Nicky en brazos para llevársela a su dormitorio.

—Mami—murmura la pequeña, apoyada en su hombro, con los ojos apenas abiertos—. No hemos terminado de comer.

—¿Tienes hambre?—Nicky niega con la cabeza—. Pues entonces vas a dormir, porque sé yo que sueño sí tienes.

La niña no pone pegas mientras su madre la desviste y le pone el pijama, pero cuando Daphne la arropa y va a levantarse se aferra a la manga de su vestido, de modo que a la mujer no le queda más remedio que quedarse con ella hasta que se duerme, suponiendo, tal y como les ha pedido, que los demás estarán continuando con la cena. Cuanto antes se vayan los Malfoy, antes podrá acostar a sus otros hijos y vigilar que Nicky mejore.

Cuando se asegura de que la niña está dormida, Daphne sale de su dormitorio y se dirige al salón. Sin embargo, las voces de su marido y su cuñado llegan a sus oídos, más altas de lo habitual, antes de abrir la puerta. Daphne frunce el ceño. Theo no suele alzar la voz.

—… como si fuera mi culpa que tu hija sea una…

—¿Una qué? Te recuerdo que es la misma a la que te llevaste a montar en escoba hace un mes.

—Bueno, pensaba que era normal. ¿Cuándo piensas deshacerte de ella?

Daphne aprieta los puños sin darse cuenta.

—¿En qué momento has deducido que vamos a hacerlo?—la voz de Theo, habitualmente impasible, está teñida de rabia.

—En el momento que Astoria me dijo que la niña es una _squib_. ¿Sabes lo que dirán?

—¿Lo que dirán quiénes? ¿Los mortífagos que están en Azkaban? ¿Los que han huido al extranjero? ¿O tu padre, que ya no tiene ni voz ni voto en ningún lado?

Un golpe sordo llega hasta los oídos de Daphne, y la mujer comprende que Draco acaba de pegar un puñetazo a la mesa. No le sorprende. Sólo puede imaginarse las dimensiones del enfado de Theodore para que recurra a semejante golpe bajo.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver—por cómo suena su voz, Daphne deduce que su cuñado tiene las mandíbulas firmemente apretadas—. ¿Tu padre no te ha explicado nada?

—Mi padre murió hace quince años—Theodore ha vuelto al tono monocorde—. Poco importa su opinión a estas alturas.

Se produce una breve pausa.

—Simplemente—dice Draco—, no entiendo por qué te sigues encariñando con ella. Por muy bonito que te esté quedando el discurso, vais a quitárosla de encima en menos que canta un gallo.

Daphne ya ha tenido suficiente. Sin ser del todo consciente de lo que hace, entra en el salón, apenas percatándose de que tanto Theo como su hermana Astoria y su marido están de pie. Avanza hacia Malfoy sin darse cuenta de nada más, y sin que ella dé la orden su mano se estrella en la cara de su cuñado.

Draco se lleva una mano a la mejilla, que empieza a enrojecerse por el bofetón. Daphne tiene la mano alzada, dispuesta a darle otra. Tiembla de arriba abajo.

—La próxima vez que digas eso, será una maldición—le asegura. Entonces se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer y retrocede un paso, sorprendida. Pero no piensa disculparse ni retirar sus palabras.

Mira alrededor y descubre las expresiones sorprendidas de todos. Phil frunce el ceño y pasea la vista de su tío a su madre una y otra vez, como si todo hubiera sido demasiado rápido para que lo percibiera bien. Dan tiene la mano alzada, como si fuese a hablar, pero los dedos están flácidos; se ha quedado sin nada que decir. Scorpius contempla a Daphne con cierto temor, como si temiera que la mujer fuese a abofetearlo a él también. Astoria ha bajado la mirada y escondido su expresión tras su cabello rubio. Y Theodore…

Theodore intenta mantenerse serio, aunque sus labios se elevan por las esquinas sin que él pueda evitarlo. Sus ojos verdes brillan divertidos, y a Daphne le parece que se está conteniendo para no acercarse a ella y plantarle un beso de agradecimiento delante de todos.

—Entonces, ¿qué vais a hacer?—pregunta Astoria en voz baja—. No es como nosotros.

Daphne mira a Theodore, que le devuelve una mirada llena de incertidumbre

o—o

**Veintiocho de diciembre de dos mil diecisiete**

Cuando la fiebre deja tranquila a Nicky y su garganta está algo mejor, Theodore y Daphne deciden hablar con ella. Las circunstancias en que recibieron la noticia de que la niña es una _squib_ no fueron las mejores; y, si bien sus padres no pueden evitar sentirse un poco decepcionados porque su hija nunca vaya a ir a Hogwarts, ahora tienen que pensar en lo mejor para ella.

Tras hablar con Millicent, les ha quedado más o menos claro cómo va eso de meter a su hija en un colegio muggle, y también que después Nicky podrá ir al instituto, después a la Universidad, y, tras ello, dedicarse a lo que quiera. Será muggle, pero llegará tan lejos como desee.

—¿Con otros niños?—Nicky los mira con los ojos muy abiertos tras escuchar las palabras de sus padres—. Pero ¿por qué no puedo seguir con la señorita Fawley? Como Dan y Tony y Lizzie.

Theodore mira a Daphne en busca de apoyo.

—Porque tus hermanos irán a Hogwarts cuando cumplan once años—responde ella. Nicky baja la mirada—. No te pongas triste. Puedes hacer muchas otras cosas. Lo que quieras.

—Quiero ir a Hogwarts—murmura ella—. No es justo.

—No puedes—responde Theodore—. Por muy injusto que sea… No eres una bruja, Nicky. Lo siento.

La niña hace un puchero y se va a su habitación sin decir nada más.

Un rato después, Phil baja para comunicar a sus padres que su hermana está llorando, pero ni Theodore ni Daphne van con ella. No hay nada que puedan hacer para aliviar su sufrimiento, salvo esperar a que lo acepte, y terminar de aceptarlo ellos.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Y hasta aquí. Originalmente, iba a llegar hasta el primer día de Nicky en el colegio muggle, pero no me gustaba, así que lo recorté. Otra cosa que tampoco termina de gustarme es el título, así que creo que lo cambiaré en cuanto se me ocurra uno mejor. El caso es que la historia, aunque me ha costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas (hoy estoy dramática), ha sido entretenida de escribir.

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


End file.
